


Of Kisses and Love and Important Dates

by Bothrops



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothrops/pseuds/Bothrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers to a few of erienne1983's questions at tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kisses and Love and Important Dates

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did this in askbox because I don't have a tumblr account and only after it got mixed up did I remember one: that I, however, had an AO3 account and two: to ask 'what was I thinking in the first place?' Oh, and facepalm. (and cleaned it up a bit)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Who wakes the other one up with kisses**

Steve.

Because Danny once said, “Wrong, there is no good reason to wake up before dawn, Steven.” So Steve had to get his know-everything face on and prove it otherwise.

Danny doesn't complain but neither admits defeat no matter the how, the where or the for how long of the kisses.

Until Steve interrupts a pre-dawn session to tell Danny that he was right after all and there is no good reason to wake him up. Danny gets all puffed up and ready to argue - never too early for that - when Steve continues with, “There are many and excellent reasons though.”

Danny grumbles about sharing a bed with a goof against Steve's lips, trying and failing to hide a very goofy smile of his own.

Turns out it never is too early for kisses either.

 

* * *

 

 

**Who remembers anniversaries**

Well, Steve certainly remembers at least one. The First Time He Watched Danno Surf a.k.a his birthday, Danny does make the whole relationship-thing easier from time to time… not that Steve really minds the hard way.

Danny, on the other hand, likes to commemorate the date in which Steve took Beauregard for a walk all on his own.

Not only was it the day Super-SEAL Failed Totally and Completely at Something Simple but also marked the first real triumph for Kono, Chin, Cath and Lou against the ‘benevolent dictatorship’ by achieving half a day off and Steve-paid rounds to stop all the giggling at his expense.

Steve gets over it by the next day when Buddy - instead of giving his leash to Danny while whacking at his legs with an enthusiastically wagging tail as usual - is waiting for him at the edge of the water, leash in his doggy-grinning mouth, grove in the sand from the wagging tail.

 

* * *

 

 

**Who is the big spoon and the little spoon**

There are no spoons… There is Danny sleeping and a rope/net/Gordian-knot of Steve all around him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Who said ‘I love you’ first**

"- and also, you do not take advantage of love-addled brains, Steven! What would your fellow sea-monsters think that you can't go toe-to-toe with my mind at peak condition-- What- What is that face?! That doesn't count, that does not count as an 'I love you', my friend. ...Neither does that!! Stop, just stop with the smile. And the face..."

Danny covers Steve's face with both hands in a semi-desperate attempt not to see it; his lashes tickle, and his forehead is a bit sweaty, his nose peeks between Danny's hands and stubble scratches at the palms, but the grin is still there.

Danny sighs, lowers his head to where Steve sits on the tree-nest bench from the grassy part of his garden-slash-private beach so that his forehead rests on his fingers and their noses touch, hands still covering most of Steve's face Danny feels the smile widen even more and, really, he doesn't even need to _see_ the face. "My life," he says long suffering.

Or maybe it's a term of endearment.

He kisses Steve's grin - barely needing to move to caress it with his own smiling mouth, as his fingers flutter to kiss all over Steve's face (with ridiculous eyelashes), and hair (with ridiculous haircut), and neck (with ridiculous head attached to it that addles Danny' own)...

"So, it counts?" asks Steve as if it was necessary.

"Maybe," answers Danny because he does like to rile Steve up, "but only because you are ridiculous."

"I love you too, Danno."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick question, does anyone know if I got right the name of the dog?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
